1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extension pole for a tool, and more specifically, to a set of load adjusting tools each mountable on an extension pole for positioning a load in a vehicle, such as a pickup truck without a user himself entering the pickup bed.
2. Prior Art
It is known to have extension poles for various duties. However, it is not yet known to have an extension pole with a set of various tools attachable to a pole end adapted to facilitate movement of a load within a pickup truck bed without a user himself having to climb up onto the pickup.
Pickup truck users often need to locate a light load in the pickup bed. It is inconvenient and for some not possible or practical to climb into the pickup bed to locate the load. The difficulty experienced in retrieving or positioning a light load in the pickup truck bed from its open tailgate without climbing into the truck bed is sufficient to prevent them from fully using their truck. A tool is needed to assist these users. However, a single tool often does not suffice to both push a load into place and to pull it back toward the tailgate and to sweep the bed after use without climbing into the bed. Therefore various tools should be available and for convenience they should be attachable to a same pole. The load may be located variously about the bed so the pole must be adjustable in length.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to present a pole suitable for a person standing on the ground at the pickup tailgate to move a light load within the pickup bed using a selective accessory tool mounted on a pole distal end opposite a pole proximal handle end. It is also an object that the selective accessory tool be provided in a set of tools each of which can be easily and quickly removably mounted to the pole distal end. It is further object that this set of tools include a tool for pushing the load away from the tailgate to locate it deep into the pickup bed. It is a still further object that this set of tools include a tool for pulling the load toward the tailgate. It is a still further object that this set of tools include a tool for sweeping the pickup bed. It is yet another object that the pole be extendable to reach short distances from the tailgate or the full length of the pickup bed.